


#47 Pale

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [47]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash couldn't resist the chance to play a prank on Misty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#47 Pale

Ash was bored. That was probably why he was willing to do something like risk his life for the sake of playing a practical joke. He didn't even think about the potential consequences. It wasn't like she would really kill him anyway. Right? He didn't think Misty was capable of murder anyway. Possibly. Okay, sometimes he just wasn't sure, but he really hoped that she wasn't.

The young trainer was the first to wake up that morning and his eyes fell upon Misty, who was fast asleep in her sleeping bag. A grin spread across his face. He had been waiting for a moment like this. Usually, Brock or Misty were the first ones to wake up and Ash dead last, but not this time. Ash reached into his bag and pulled out a stick. He then crept over to where Misty slept. A string was dangling from the stick with a Weedle toy bobbing on the end of it. It was so lifelike that it would surely fool her.

As the fake Weedle brushed against her face, Misty stirred and opened her eyes to see a Weedle dangling over her. Believing it to be a real Weedle, she was about to scream. Her face had turned pale as a sheet, no thanks to her fear of bugs.

Before Misty was going to scream in terror and wake Brock up from his slumber too, she realised something wasn't right. Why was the Weedle hovering in the air, and was that a string attached to it? Misty's terrified expression twisted into a growl and she grabbed the Weedle, yanking it and snapping the string.

"ASH..." Misty growled, sitting up and turning around. Her demonic looking eyes seemed to glow red... in Ash's imagination, anyway.

Now it was Ash's turn to become pale with fright.


End file.
